


you play along, because you want to die for love (you always have)

by penguinwritesbooks



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is a sarcastic little liar, Alex saves Willie, Boys In Love, Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, First Kiss, Fluff, Julie hates Caleb Covington, Luke and Reggie are dumb of ass but also really smart ?, M/M, She'd pull out the cross on him if she had it, as he should, but he's not actually super evil in this one, gays bein gay, idk what else is happening here, just annoying, just some election night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinwritesbooks/pseuds/penguinwritesbooks
Summary: There was something inherently morbid, Alex had to think, about the sun and the sea and the way children giggle as they push water at one another. It was as if everything was alright when really he had no idea what to do next.He knew he had to save Willie, and he knew he'd have to beat Caleb to do so, but he didn't know where or how to start.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	you play along, because you want to die for love (you always have)

There was something inherently morbid, Alex had to think, about the sun and the sea and the way children giggle as they push water at one another. It was as if everything was alright when really he had no idea what to do next.

He knew he had to save Willie, and he knew he'd have to beat Caleb to do so, but he didn't know where or how to start. 

Reggie and Luke sat on either side of him, occasionally throwing out increasingly bad ideas as the sun set on the water in front of them. Alex's shoes were planted in the sand beneath him, in hopes of grounding him as he spiraled toward panic.

"We could challenge Caleb to a-"

"Do not say duel," Alex said.

"Luke, come on. Anything involving the words 'challenge Caleb' is never going to work," Reggie interrupted, looking at Luke like he'd suggested a weekend trip to Mars.

"Okay, what's your idea, then?"

"I don't _have_ an idea, I just don't like yours."

"That is so not helpful at all, Reggie."

"Oh, so you think we could challenge the guy who Owns Willie's soul and win?"

"Well, not necessarily, but it was an _idea_ at least."

"I don't think that counts as an idea if you don't even think it could work," Reggie argued.

"What, and your plan to Steal Willie was gonna work? He's not a fancy painting, Reggie. We can't just waltz into Ghost Town and take him with us."

"We can if Alex does the thing!"

"The thing?"

"The thing Julie did! The 'I love you' thing!"

"Okay, but we don't even know how that worked."

"Yes, we do! Love breaks the curse, obviously."

"What is this, 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Alex asked, seeming to snap out of his reverie.

"No, it's just _ghost limbo_ , where there are no rules but a _fake magician in sequins_ literally _owns people's souls_ ," Reggie said.

"Do you really think Caleb would create a curse that could be broken? And then make the cure the most obvious thing it could possibly be?" Alex asked.

"Well maybe not on purpose," Luke said. "But I think it's pretty likely that he just doesn't know what true love is. And if he's never felt that before, then it makes sense that it would break his curse."

"That literally makes no sense at all, Luke." Alex stood up, knocking Reggie over in the process, and started pacing in front of them. "But even if you _were_ right, how would we even get to Willie to save him? And what makes you think I love him enough to save his soul?"

"Don't you?" Reggie asked.

"I don't _know_ , Reggie. I don't even know what month it is-"

"November."

"-Let alone if I love this ghost enough to save his soul from Half-Rate Houdini."

"I mean... We've been sitting here for hours trying to figure out a way to save him because you care so much about him," Luke started. "That sounds like love to me."

"Caring about someone doesn't mean you love them."

"Then what does?" Reggie asked. "If love isn't how much you care about someone or how much you think about them, what is?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I care about him, and I don't want to lose him without at least trying to save him. I'm not letting him go without a fight, and I'm not just going to let some loud, glittery David Copperfield win."

"Dude," Luke said. "You're totally in love with him."

"Wh- It doesn't matter anyway," Alex insisted. "Because I don't have a way to get to him. And even if I did, I wouldn't actually know how to save him. Like, did Julie save us by saying she loves us? Or was it the hug? Or is it something only she could do because only she can see us and now only she can touch us, so maybe the whole 'breaking the curse' thing only applies to her. Or maybe, it wasn't even her love that broke the curse, maybe Caleb just decided to stop... cursing us?"

"Come on man, even you don't believe that one."

"Okay, so let's say that I can save him, how am I going to get into the club without Caleb putting his stamp thing on me again?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of his friends. 

"Uh, you could wear a disguise?" Reggie offered.

"Or just like, sneak in through the back?" Luke said.

"Or you could wear a disguise _and_ sneak in through the back." Luke nodded in agreement.

"You two are useless."

. . .

Alex took a deep breath, stood frozen about a foot from the door to the Hollywood Ghost Club. He had no idea if this was going to work or not - he really hoped it did, because he hadn't told Julie that he was doing this. 

If Caleb destroyed him or trapped him or forced him to become a member of the club, he'd never see her again. He really, _really,_ hoped that didn't happen, because he loved her. And also because he never got to ask her who Justin Bieber was.

He steeled himself, putting his shoulders back and raising his chin, before stepping into the club.

"Uh, Caleb? ...Mr. Caleb, Sir?" he called into the lobby, stepping around the men trying to take his coat and give him some sort of champagne. "No thanks, I'm not, uh, old enough?"

He wasn't sure if he was technically still underage, seeing as he'd cried for 25 years straight, but the men seemed to get the hint and moved to greet the next guests.

"Caleb, seriously! I'm trying to give you my soul here, but if you changed your mind I guess that's your problem, man-"

"Alex!" Caleb appeared behind him in a puff of purple smoke, a devilish grin on his face.

"Jesus, man. You couldn't have just, like, walked up to me?" Alex asked, one hand over his chest as he caught his breath.

"Next time," Caleb promised. "What's this about you 'giving me your soul'?"

"Right, yeah. I'm here to trade."

"Trade?" Caleb asked, one eyebrow quirked at the suggestion. 

"Yeah, trade. My soul for Willie's."

"I see. And what about the rest of your little... band?"

"Three souls for one wouldn't be fair," Alex said, looking him in the eye. "You free Willie, you can have me. We'll see about Luke and Reggie later."

"You're certainly a man on a mission, aren't you?"

"Well, I didn't come here to dance."

"Right, then. I don't see a reason not to make you a deal. Though, I do have one condition."

"I'm not here to barter. My soul for his, that's the deal. Otherwise, I walk out of here right now and you never see me or my friends again."

"Well, you haven't even heard my condition yet." Alex crossed his arms over his chest. "All I ask is that you tell your friends first."

"Excuse me?"

"Luke, Reggie, the girl who can see you. I want to see you tell them about your idea, then I'll take you up on it."

"...Fine. Are we doing this now, or would you rather-" Caleb simply rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Julie yelped as she collapsed into Luke and Reggie, still wearing her pajamas. "Oh, I immediately don't like this, Sparkle Man," she said, looking between Caleb and Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Luke hissed.

"Yeah, and what are _we_ doing here?" Reggie added.

"Alex here has something to tell you," Caleb said gleefully, moving to push him toward the band.

"Don't touch me," Alex snapped, flinching away from his hand. Caleb just raised an eyebrow and gestured toward Julie, Luke, and Reggie. "He wants me to tell you that I'm trading my soul for Willie's."

"You're _what_?" Luke asked, stepping forward as if he were about to smack Alex in the face. Reggie looked back and forth between him and Caleb for a moment. Alex tried his best to reassure him with a minuscule nod. It seemed to dawn on him after a second, as he stepped forward to catch Luke by the elbow.

"Luke," Reggie said quietly. "I think..." He paused, looking to Alex for confirmation. "I think this is a good idea."

"What are you talking about?" Julie exclaimed. "He can't do that!"

"It's his choice," Reggie said, clearly taking time to choose his words carefully. "And if he really wants to do this, then I think it's a good idea."

Julie looked like she was about to protest, but Luke seemed to catch on to the idea. "You know, maybe Reggie's right," he said, holding Julie back by the elbow. "If he wants to sacrifice his soul to break Willie's curse, I think it just goes to show how much he cares about him."

As they spoke, Caleb tried to make sense of what was going on in front of him; this hadn't been the plan, not at all. The band was supposed to sacrifice themselves too, not just _let him go_. It didn't make any sense at all. The boys had lived and died together, they were family. He'd assumed they'd either decide to all join his house band together or persuade Alex to leave Willie behind. 

"Exactly," Reggie said. "And if that's not love, I don't know what is," he joked, nudging Luke in the shoulder. 

"You're just gonna let him go?" Julie asked, exasperated. 

"We're gonna let him make his own decision," Luke said slowly. "And if he decides that he wants to trade his soul for Willie's freedom, then that's his choice to make."

At Luke's desperate glance, Julie finally seemed to understand the plan Alex had formed. "I guess that makes sense, then," she said, turning to Caleb. "When Alex joins your band, can we still come and see him perform?"

"I- I don't see why not," Caleb said, flabbergasted. He quickly recovered his composure and gestured to Julie. "I mean, you'd need a membership, of course."

"Of course," Julie agreed, nodding studiously. "Well then, was that all you wanted to tell us? Because I'd love to get some rest before my math test tomorrow and I'm sure Alex wants as much time to practice as he can get."

"I- Yes, that was all."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Could you do the poofy thing again? I'm not a ghost, so I can't do it myself, and I'd rather not walk all the way home because you decided to pull me out of bed in the middle of the night."

"Uh, yes, of course," Caleb said, waving a hand to send the three of them back to Julie's house.

"Well, I think that went well!" Alex said. "They took it much better than my parents did when I told them I was gay." He grinned jovially, nudging Caleb with an elbow.

"Er, yes. They did seem very... okay with the idea."

"Well, you know what they say." Caleb furrowed his brows, shaking his head slightly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That you'll do anything for the ones you love," Alex supplied.

"Right, yes. Well then, I guess you'd like to make your little trade now?"

"Oh, well since you got to make an exception, I think I'd like to make one as well." Caleb looked at him as if he were crazy, but gestured for him to continue. "It's nothing big, I swear. I just want to say goodbye to Willie before we trade places. You know, explain to him why he's suddenly gonna be free, tell him I care about him."

"I believe that can be arranged," Caleb reasoned. He was still holding onto hope that Luke and Reggie would cave and join the club after Alex.

"Oh, good. I'd hate to go through all that and then have to walk away from the deal," Alex said, plastering a sweet smile on his face. "Julie was right, though. I'd love to get this over with as soon as possible, so I can practice playing here before tomorrow night."

"Ah, naturally. You'd like to see Willie before the trade takes place, correct?" Alex nodded, smiling like a child at the idea of seeing Willie again. 

With the wave of a hand and a superfluous flourish, Caleb poofed them into a different room. It looked to Alex like a three-star hotel room, complete with yellowish lights and uncomfortable looking throw pillows. 

"Alex!" He whirled around to find Willie standing on the other side of the room. They crossed the room in long strides, Willie pulling Alex into a hug like his life depended on it. "You're here! Why are you here?"

"I'm taking your place," Alex said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. Willie glanced over his shoulder to find Caleb standing there, looking put out and tapping his foot impatiently. 

"What do you mean you're taking my place? Why would you do that?"

Alex took a deep breath to steady himself and settle his heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a moment, silently praying to whoever would listen that this would work.

"Because... Because I love you," he said firmly. Willie gasped a little at the confession, then hissed at the sting on his forearm. 

"What did you-" he rolled up his sleeve, watching Caleb's stamp fade from his skin. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Alex looked up to find Caleb rushing toward them, and instinctually pulled Willie behind him. 

"What have you done?" Caleb asked, fuming. 

"Come on," Willie hissed over Alex's shoulder, grabbing his hand and poofing them to the first place he thought of. 

They found themselves in the middle of the art museum where they'd gone the first time they properly hung out together. It had opened since that day, walls occupied by paintings and photos, but it was long-since deserted. The lights were off, sculptures casting shadows across the vast space.

Alex immediately grabbed Willie's arm and pulled him into a crushing hug, squeezing him tightly to make sure he was real. "You're here," he whispered.

"I'm here," Willie confirmed, pulling Alex to sit down next to him on a bench. " _How_ , exactly, am I here?"

"Love breaks Caleb's curse," Alex said. "And I, uh, love you."

"Yeah, I got that part," Willie chuckled. He glanced down at Alex's lips, before pulling him in for a kiss. 

All of a sudden, Alex got it. Fireworks didn't explode in the background, which he was grateful for, because fireworks had always scared him when he was a little kid. If he was being honest, they never stopped scaring him. It wasn't as if the world stopped spinning, or some kind of fairytale explosion of glitter came down around them, but it sort of _did_ feel like magic. They fit together in a way he wasn't expecting. Everything was warm and soft and Willie's arms were wrapped around his waist and he wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't done this sooner.

He didn't know what to do with his hands - he'd never really kissed anyone outside of a few very awkward games of Spin the Bottle in middle school - so he anchored them into Willie's hair as opposed to leaving them by his sides. Willie smiled against his lips before pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

"I love you too, you know."


End file.
